


Let Me Entertain You

by aburnishedthrone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Interviews, Love Confessions, M/M, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe get contacted for some interviews once they come out about their relationship. GQ wants Rami for their cover. Esquire wants Joe for a photoshoot and interview.Their PR teams have already approved the interviews. They let them know that each magazine has agreed to ask pre-approved and vetted questions about their relationship.





	Let Me Entertain You

They get contacted separately about the interviews. GQ wants Rami for their cover. Esquire wants Joe for a photoshoot and interview.

Their PR teams have already approved the interviews. They let them know that each magazine has agreed to ask pre-approved and vetted questions about their relationship. It’s the first time they’ll be talking about their relationship to any press outlet.

Joe and Rami only came out after the Oscars. They managed to keep their relationship quiet all throughout filming and awards season. Only their close friends and family knew. They didn’t publicly announce anything until the Met Gala when Joe showed up as Rami’s date. Rami figured there was nothing more camp and outrageous than outing them at the Met Gala. He was right.

It had made waves, of course. Suddenly everyone wanted to interview them about it. That interest only grew when they realized that Joe and Rami had been in The Pacific together. And it grew even more when they realized that Joe was the little boy from Jurassic Park. 

Rami had put his foot down about paparazzi strolls that his team suggested. He didn’t want anyone harassing them. He had also made sure no one asked about Joe in interviews. He didn’t like the idea of sharing Joe with anyone. He always liked keeping his relationships quiet.

But he agreed to this interview because it seems like the most respectable options.

“We don’t have to give any interviews,” Joe says.

Rami sighs. “I know. But maybe if we go through with these everyone else will stop asking?”

Joe looks at the prep sheets they’ve been giving. His interview with Esquire is about his career as a child star to adult actor. It’s not a bad premise and this interview goes way more in depth than any of the others.

Rami’s interview is about his Oscar win and his quick rise to fame. A typical article, but the interviewer wants to follow him around for a day. Rami isn’t too pleased about that.

The questions about their relationship aren’t bad, though. They’re about how long they’ve known each other, how they met, what made them get together. Normal questions. But it’ll give them a chance to expand if they want. It leaves all the options in their hands.

“I’m going to spend hours talking about how much I love you,” Joe teases.

Rami smiles shyly. “Fine, they I’m going to mention how adorable you were when we first met.”

Joe laughs. “If anything, you were the adorable one.”  
Their interviews and photoshoots are on different days. Joe’s comes first. He’s dressed up in a variety of outfits. All simple but stylish jeans and sweater or leather jackets. He poses along the brick buildings of New York as his backdrop. He looks at the shots on the camera afterward and is pleased at how great they look.

The interview is a few days later. He doesn’t realize how nervous he is until he gets to the agreed upon location. It’s a small cafe in Brooklyn. Joe orders a green tea to keep his hands busy.

He realizes that this is the first itme he and Rami will be talking about each other as boyfriends. It’s official in the eyes of the industry and public. Joe’s given a lot of interviews over the years, but this one is a big deal.

The first questions are softballs. What it feels like to be part of a movie as big as BoRhap. What is was like bonding with the cast and members of Queen.

But then they get to the hard stuff. How difficult the transition from child actor to adult is, how being LGBT in Hollywood isn’t easy, how coming out made everyone more aware of him.

When he gets the preview of the article from his publicist, he’s actually pleased with how most of it sounds. He skims immediately to the section about Rami.

_ **Interviewer: It’s often difficult for child actors to successfully transition to adult actors. How have you made that work?** _

_Joe: It’s a hard life. (Laughs). Queen song pun intended. But, it is difficult. I was lucky enough to have people who looked out for me and guided me in the right direction. Spending some time at college and away from film sets helped. It let me determine what I really wanted to do with my life. To feel normal for a little bit. Less people recognized me as the kid from Jurassic Park once you hit puberty and young adulthood, so that made it easier._

_ **Interviewer: And now that you’re in the spotlight again?** _

_Joe: I don’t think I am. More people don’t recognize me on the streets. Or, at least they didn’t until they knew I was dating Rami. Some people stop me now, but it’s really not many. I don’t mind it._

_ **Interviewer: How did that relationship start? ** _

_Joe: We met in 2007 on the set of The Pacific. We’ve stayed friends since then. So for about twelve years now. We only started dating when we were filming BoRhap. It was a slow burn type of thing. We needed to grow up and become comfortable with who we were before we could even think about dating._

_ **Interviewer: Has your life changed in any way because of it?** _

_Joe: If you mean my career? No. Rami has more to worry about than I do. But dating Rami has made my life so much better. We’ve gone through so much together. He was my rock when we had hard scenes to film and he was there for me when my dad was sick. I couldn’t have gotten through that without him._

_I’ve worked with a lot of people. But I’ve never had the connection with any of them that I have with Rami. He’s no like no one else. I’m truly the lucky one to have him in my life. He’s such a talented, humble, sweet guy. I don’t think I have enough words to say how much he means to me._

_ **Interviewer: You sound besotted!** _

_Joe: (Laughs.) My parents had the love at first sight type of relationship. I can’t really say the same about me and Rami since it took us so long to get together. But I knew when I first met him that he was someone special. And I can say that I would happily spend the rest of my days with him. There’s no one else I want to imagine by my side in the future._

It’s sappy, but Joe loves every word of it. Rami blushes when he reads it.

“You didn’t need to say all that,” Rami says.

“I mean every word,” Joe insists.

Rami kisses him instead of responding. They end up in the bedroom where Rami shows Joe just how much he appreciates it.

Of course, now that Joe’s interview is done he’s eager to read Rami’s. Rami is so busy filming Mr. Robot and starting the Bond shoot that his interview keeps getting pushed off.

He schedules the photoshoot for early July and teases Joe with some photos from the shoot. There’s one of Rami sprawled out in some rose bushes that makes Joe’s knees go weak. He wonders how Rami would look spread out on a bed of rose petals. He makes a mental note to try that seduction technique.

Joe is eager when he hears Rami has finally scheduled his interview. He’s always loved reading every single interview Rami has done. But this one is different. This time it’s the first interview where Rami’s talked about Joe as his boyfriend.

He almost screams in excitement when Rami forwards him the preview of the interview. The interview starts out talking about Rami’s rapid rise to fame. Then it goes into his Oscar win, Bond, and Mr. Robot’s last season. A page later, it finally gets to his relationship:

_Rami’s entire face lights up when I mention Joe Mazzello. Joe, for those who are still unaware, played the young boy in Jurassic Park. He was also the star of The Pacific, where he met Rami. Rami tells me that the two of them didn’t actually start dating until Bohemian Rhapsody, even though they stayed friends for all those years._

_“Joe’s taught me so much,” Rami says. “I was so nervous on the set of The Pacific, but Joe put me right at ease. We had to rely on each other because we had a lot of hard scenes to film. I would cry after some of them because I had to do such horrible things as my character. But Joe was always there to offer a shoulder to cry on or a kind word.”_

_It was the same on the set of Bohemian Rhapsody, which is well known for being plagued with issues. “I couldn’t have done it without Joe,” Rami says._

_I follow him into a store where he immediately heads for the sports section. Rami doesn’t seem like a huge sports enthusiast, but he sends me a secretive smile._

_“I’m not a huge baseball fan, but Joe is. He loves the Yankees. Do you think I should buy him some gear from a rival team?”_

_I ask whether his boyfriend would be upset by that, and it makes Rami laugh. “No, he’d pretend to be upset, but I think he’d wear it if it made me happy.”_

_Rami smiles and it’s goofy and fond. A smile of someone deeply in love. He ends up purchasing a Yankees cap and has the cashier take the tags off. He sticks it on top of his curly hair as soon as we’re outside and then winks at me. He’s meeting up with Joe later that night and no doubt the hat will be a hit. “He likes when I wear his team’s apparel,” Rami says with a smile._

_There’s another joke in there that I’m not sure I want to follow, so I change the subject to how they’re dealing with their relationship. Rami sobers. “It’s hard. People look at you differently. But I’m happy. This industry can be rough sometimes so it’s nice having someone I’ve known for years by my side. Joe makes me happy and that’s all you can really ask for.”_

_He pauses and looks down at his phone with another wide smile. Joe’s texted him._

_“He’s my other half,” Rami says. “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”_

_It’s as good as a love confession. But anyone looking at Rami’s face when he talks about Joe doesn’t need to hear the words. His expression says it all._

Joe tears up a little when he reads the article. He remembers Rami showing up to dinner in that Yankees hat. Remembers how he wanted to drag him to the bathroom to makeout.

But reading these words about how much Rami loves him is more than he could ask for. Seeing how in love Rami looks through the eyes of a stranger is even better.

“You think it’s okay?” Rami asks. 

“I think it’s beautiful,” Joe answers honestly.

“It’s not too much, is it?”

Joe shakes his head. He thinks there’s no better way for them to share their love with the world. 

He’s right, too, because when the articles are published online they receive nothing but good feedback. So many people are happy for them. So many people write comments online saying how happy they are that Joe and Rami have found happiness in each other.

“See, even the internet thinks we’re perfect together,” Joe says.

Rami rolls his eyes. “Your opinion is the only one I care about.”

“Sap,” Joe says. He kisses him and Rami smiles into the kiss.

“I love you,” Rami says.

“I love you too,” Joe replies.

He feels so unbelievably happy. He never imagined that he’d get to have Rami as his boyfriend. Never imagined that they’d star in an Academy Award winning movie together. Never imagined that they’d be giving inerviews about their love for each other.

It may have taken them years to get together, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
